bigbangbeatfandomcom-20200214-history
Erika
__TOC__ = Background = ---- Erika Miyazato is a recruitable character in Big Bang Age and a playable character in Big Bang Beat Revolve. Her subordinates Saki and Shouko were also recruitable in Big Bang Age, and so in Big Bang Beat Revolve, Erika's name is written as 宮里軍団 (Miyazato Gundan, lit. Miyazato Corps/Army) to reflect their status as a unified team. Erika was a student planning to fight against Agito of the Dark before Rouga Zanma came along. Jealous of the fact that Rouga's Wolf Fang Brigade attracted much more attention than her group, she challenged him to a fight for the right to go up against Agito, and lost. Afterwards, she grudgingly joined Wolf Fang, along with Saki and Shouko. = Special Abilities = ---- Erika has no Special Abilities tied to the D button. It is worth noting that Erika can dash over knocked down opponents, crossing them up, so long as they aren't at the very edge of the corner. = Move List = ---- Normals 5A 150 damage - 70% fixed proration A quick jab. Hits Mid. Air Unblockable. 2A 100 damage - 70% fixed proration A crouching jab. Hits Mid. Air Unblockable. jA 100 damage - 80% fixed proration An air-to-air jab. Overhead. 5B 500 damage - 90% fixed proration Spinning Roundhouse kick. Hits Mid. Air Unblockable. Slowly inches you forward with each press. 2B 400 damage - 75% fixed proration A crouching kick. Hits Low. Air Unblockable. jB 600 damage - 90% fixed proration A rising air kick. Overhead. 5C 750 damage - 85% relative proration Throws chain out, hitting in a straight line ahead. Hits Mid. Air Unblockable 2C 650 damage - 70% relative proration While crouching throws the chain out in a straight line. Hits Low. Air Unblockable. Knockdown jC 750 damage - 85% fixed proration An air-to-ground hit, tosses her chain out at a downward angle. Overhead. Be careful of when you execute the move, too low to the ground and it will not preform properly, giving you a whiffed move and leaving you vulnerable. Throw 1300 damage Command Normals 6A 600 damage - 70% fixed proration Ground-to-air hit, tosses the chain in an upward angle. Air unblockable. Launcher. 6B 600 damage - 90% fixed proration Preforms a small hop forward and does a kick exactly like her jB. Hits mid. Launcher. Aerial state. Specials Saki! (214A) 400 damage - 80% fixed proration + 500 damage - 80% fixed proration Erika calls in one of her subordinates to slash twice in front of her. *Hits mid. *Launches on the second hit. *Long recharge time. Shouko! (214B) 1000 damage - 60% fixed proration Erika calls in one of her subordinates to jump and hit the opponent with a body splash. *Hits mid. *Semi-tracks the opponent; launches on hit. *Short recharge time. I'll! (214C) 700 damage - 70% relative proration Erika charges forward, but trips and falls on her face. *Overhead. *Air unblockable. Tight Chain (41236A/B) No followup: 0 damage - 50% fixed proration 4C followup: 1200 damage Erika twirls her chain and throws it to ensnare the enemy, pulling them in closer to her. *A version is fast, but can be blocked. It can grab an opponent that is crouching, or just as they are about to jump, but the timing is extremely strict and the vulnerability window is short. *B version is much slower than the A version, but is unblockable and retains all of the properties of the A version. *Pressing 4C as the move connects will cause Erika to perform a shoulder toss as opposed to pulling the opponent in, this gives more damage and is a hard knockdown. Cyclone Chain (63214C) 10 damage - 100% proration + 200 damage - 70% fixed proration (x7) + 500 damage - 70% relative proration Erika spins the chain in a circle. *Knockback. *Wall bounce. *Massive push back on block. Spiral Chain (j)(623A/B/C) 623A: 800 damage - 100% proration 623B: 950 damage - 100% proration 623C: 400 damage - 100% proration + 500 damage - 100% proration + 600 damage - 100% proration Erika swirls the chain around herself as she jumps into the air. *All three versions have the same short horziontal movement distance. *Air unblockable. *A version hits once; has the smallest lift. *B version hits once; has average lift. *C version can hit up to 3 times based on positioning; has the highest lift. Supers Rumble Chain (63214D) 300 damage (min. 75) - 100% proration (x7) + 1100 damage (min. 275) - 50% relative proration Erika lashes out with her chain repeatedly, then delivers a decisive blow. *Causes knockback. *Hits up to eight times, but the final blow will not be delivered if Erika does not connect with one of the first seven hits. *Some hits are unblockable in air, based on Erika's spacing. Up close, this property is pretty much guaranteed. Big Bang Break Miyazato Corps, Gather! (41236ABC during Big Bang Mode) 300 damage (min. 90) - 100% proration (x21) + 1000 damage (min. 300) Erika lashes out with her chain as if she were using Tight Chain. If she hits the opponent, Saki and Shouko join Erika in beating up the opponent before knocking them away with a final, powerful blow. *Uses both Saki and Shouko at the same time, forcing a short recharge time for the assist moves after the Big Bang Break is over. = Tactics = ---- General Strategies Erika has an assortment of interesting tricks, but for beginners, it might be a little difficult getting them to work together. Her greatest strength lies in her pokes. Her C attacks have great range and do moderate damage on their own. Super jumps are more important for Erika than the rest of the cast as they extend the range that she can safely execute a j.C while jumping in on an opponent. She is the only character with assists, and one of their greatest strengths is that they can't be stopped. The instant Erika does the summoning animation, the assists will come out and attempt their attacks, no matter what. Saki is best used for pressuring your opponent when in close and even keeping them out or punishing their attacks. Shouko is great for numerous setups as she has delay, tracking, and will bounce your opponent up on hit. Erika's combos are rather "cookie cutter," and thanks to the game's scaling she has a hard time breaking into the 3k range for damage. This is somewhat negligible as long combos aren't really her thing and a lot of her short, simple combos are much more reliable and damaging. Her super, when used by itself, does more damage than most characters in the same situation. Combos Mid Screen [ 214+B > 2C > 6A > JC > jC > 623+C ] - Go into the combo immediately after calling Shoko, mistiming it could lead to a dropped combo. This combo can work from the maximum length of Erika's C attacks, however you lose the ability to connect the Spiral Chain at the end. [ ~ 5C > 2C > 5C > 6A > JC > jC > j623C ] - Relatively easy midscreen hitconfirm, as long as you're about midrange on 5C when it hits you should be alright, do the jC immediately as you jump. [ 2C > 6A > JC > jA > jB > 623+C ] - The followups after the Jump Cancel must be done rapidly as you don't have much air time and the chance for opponent tech can come quick. [ 214+B > 2C > 6A, wait for the hit, 6A > JC > jB > jA > 623+C ] - Slight augmentation of above combo. [ ~ 5C > 2C > 41236A > 214A > 214B > 623A, wait for hit, JC > jB > jC > 623C ] - Midscreen combo that can start from almost anything (max damage off 5c starter) the trick is to cancel the 41236+A towards the end into the 214+A assist. The trick to making this all connect is to VERY SLIGHTLY delay the 214B and then do the 623A as the opponent starts to fall back down again. If done right, the 623A will juggle them back up and Shoko will hit them as they start to fall back down from the peak height of their launch. Tested on Rouga, Daigo, Kunagi, and Kinako. Safe to say this is universal. [ ~ 5C > 2C > 41236A > 214A > 6A > 2C ] - '''Midscreen combo you can start from almost anything (max damage off 5C starter). 2C gives a hard knockdown and cancels straight into 214B so your opponent should be getting up into shoko's body slam. I didn't list the 214B in the combo since you can omit it if you don't want to use her. Tested on most of the cast, I don't think it works on manbou or hanny otherwise its pretty much universal. '''Corner [ 5C > 2C > 5C > 63214+C > 63214+D ] - Must be close to your opponent when executing because Cyclone Chain > Rumble Chain can only connect with Cyclone Chain's wall bounce, if too far away the opponent has an opportunity to tech out. [ 2C > 6A > 63214+C >63214+D ] - Same notes as above combo. [ 2A > 2B > 63214+C × 3] - Strict timing and spacing, a 4th Cyclone Chain will drop on all characters. Can also be started with either 5A or 2A > 5B [ ~ 5C > 2C > 5C > 63214C > 2C > 41236A > 214A > 6A > 2C ] - Corner variation of midscreen combo, requires some spacing however the hits before 63214C should push you back enough to be safe on the spacing. Should work on everyone except maybe hanny and manbou.